


Red Carpet Meeting

by BBCGirl657



Series: Andy Biersack One-shots [3]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, award shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: BVB is up for an award, but only Andy is able to go. While there, he meets a mysterious redhead, only to find out she’s the cousin of one of his closest friends.





	

“So I’m here with lead singer and founder of Black Veil Brides, Andy Biersack. How are you?” the interviewer asked. 

“I’m good. Feeling good”, Andy told him. 

“So, what have you been up to? What about the band?”

“I’ve just been writing since we’re planning on going into the studio soon. The band’s good. We’ve kinda just been doing our own things, but we’re ready to go back into the studio”. 

“Well that’s good to hear. Any news on the girlfriend front?” 

Andy laughed and said, “When I know, you’ll know”. Andy turned his head to run his hand through his hair when his eyes caught a bright redhead further down on the carpet. Andy was frozen as he watched her laugh at something an interviewer said. He wondered who she was. 

“Andy?” the interviewer asked.

“Wow. Sorry. Spaced out there for a minute”, he said.

“Well it was nice talking to you and good luck tonight”. 

“Thank you”, Andy said and continued down the carpet. As he turned to go inside, he felt eyes on him. He turned and saw the redhead looking at him. He smiled and made his way inside. He would find out who she was before the night was over. 

* * *

BVB didn’t end up winning the award, but Andy was friends with most of the nominees, so he was happy for everyone. He walked into the after party and immediately headed over to the bar to get a drink. While he was waiting for his drink, he looked around and saw the redhead from earlier. He waved the bartender over and said, “Can you send that girl another drink? I’m paying. Anything she wants, you put on my tab”. 

The bartender nodded and handed him his drink.

Andy watched as the bartender walked over the girl and placed another drink in front of her.

She glanced down the bar and saw Andy. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. 

Andy smiled back, but his smile fell when he saw Gerard Way walk up to her. 

They talked and she hugged him. 

“Dude, you look like you want to fucking punch Gerard in the face”, Chris Motionless said walking up to him. 

“Who is she?” Andy asked him. 

“That’s Gerard and Mikey’s cousin, but they might as well be siblings”, Chris told him, “Go and talk to her”. 

Andy set his drink down on the bar and walked over to her and Gerard. 

“Andy!” Gerard said.

“Hey, man”, Andy greeted Gerard, “Congratulations on the win”. 

“Thanks, but BVB deserved the award”, Gerard said.

“Next year”, Andy said, “Who’s this?” 

“Oh, this is my cousin Meghan”, Gerard said. 

“Gee didn’t have a date, so I volunteered”, Meghan told him. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go find Mikey and we’re gonna head home. Are you gonna be okay getting home?” Gerard asked her.

“I’ll take her home”, Andy said.

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Gerard asked. 

“It’d be my pleasure”, Andy told him.

“I’ll see you in the morning then”, Gerard said. He kissed Meghan on the forehead, before disappearing into the crowd.

“You did that on purpose”, Meghan said, “Volunteering to make sure I get home safe”. 

“I’m not gonna lie”, Andy said and Meghan giggled. 

“I’ve seen you watching me all night”, Meghan said. 

“Is it a crime for a man to stare at a beautiful woman?” Andy asked her as she blushed.

* * *

Sometime after midnight, the party started to die off. 

“Ready to go?” Andy asked Meghan. 

She nodded and they made their way out to his car. 

Andy held the passenger door open for her and waited for her to get in. 

“Chivalry isn’t dead after all”, she said getting in. The drive back to Meghan’s apartment was silent except for Meghan giving Andy directions. 

When they pulled up to her apartment, Andy got out and came around and opened the door for her. He helped her out of the car. 

“What century were you raised in?” she asked him. 

Andy blushed and said, “My mother raised me to be a gentleman and plus I promised Gerard you would get home safe”. 

She linked arms with Andy and he walked her to her door. “Well, goodnight Andy”, she said. Before she could turn to go inside, Andy’s hands came up to cup her face. 

He slowly leaned in and kissed her. “Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that all night”, he told her. 

Meghan leaned in and connected their lips again. “Did…did you want to come in?” Meghan asked him, biting her lip.

“I…I’d better not”, he told her, “I’ll come see you tomorrow”. He kissed her forehead and made his way back to his car. 

Meghan stood on her doorstep and watched him drive off, both of them looking forward to the next day.


End file.
